


Newsies At Disney

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Specs got lost, darn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: They go to DisneyDavey is a worried boiJack wants him to relaxSpot bought a monkey backpack leash for RaceSpecs got him and Romeo lostBill and Darcy save the dayKathrine is worried newsie mom





	Newsies At Disney

Jack sighed. Davey was worrying about everyone. Again. Kathrine and Sarah had written on everyone’s hands and arm. Their hands now said, “meet at the tower of terror at 6 pm.” And their arms said, “I might be lost. If I am, call this number: 6365849289.” Then, everyone ran off. Spot bought one of those monkey backpack leashes for Race so he wouldn't get lost. Elmer wandered off and Albert and Les ran off after him. Crutchie and Finch headed off in the direction of the gift shops and a few other rides. And everyone else went to ride rides. 

“Dave, calm down. It’ll be ok,” Jack tried to reassure the taller boy. Davey looked calm, but Jack knew that he was internally freaking out.

“But what if Elmer and Les get lost?” Davey raised his eyebrows. Jack rolled his eyes. “Elmer wanders off, Jack. What if he wanders off and loses Les?”

“Dave, Albert’s with them,” Jack pulled Davey towards one of the Star Wars rides. “Albert’s not gonna lose Elmer or Les. And, Elmer always gets Les back to you. Always, we’re not even sure how.” Davey sighed, knowing that Jack had a point. 

“I guess you’re right,” Davey huffed, sticking his hands into his pockets. The taller boy was silent the entire time they were in line for the ride. The ride was very fun, Jack laughing the whole time. Davey wouldn’t admit it, but he actually enjoyed the ride. The two boys were on their way to another ride when they saw Elmer and Les. 

“Where’s Albert?” Jack asked. Les shrugged. Elmer shuffled his feet. “Elmer, where’s Albert?” The shorter boy laughed cautiously.

“Well, you see, Les and I saw this really cool hat, so we went to look at it. And when we turned around, Albert was gone,” Elmer smiled sheepishly. Jack sighed. Davey gave him a look that just screamed “I told you so”. 

“He’ll find ya, just go have fun,” Jack slumped his shoulders. Elmer and Les ran off towards a store of some sort. Davey and Jack turned around and nearly ran into someone. 

“Hiya, Jack,” Davey looked over to see Albert. The ginger looked slightly weary. “Have you seen Les and Elmer?” Albert wrung his hands together. Jack pointed him in the right direction. Les and Elmer were in one of the gift shops, looking at a bunch of lightsabers. Albert waved and ran over to them. Jack just shrugged. 

The day went by to quickly for Jack’s liking. But, they were coming back tomorrow. It was 6 pm and they had to go meet everyone at the tower of terror. By the time they got there, there was a small crowd of their friends there. Kathrine and Sarah were doing a headcount. Something didn’t look right. The girls had a sour look on their faces and the group looked just a bit to small. 

“Where did you even get that hat?” Race asked Elmer, who was wearing a goofy hat. The shorter boy gave him a confused look. 

“What hat?” Elmer asked. Race looked frustrated. Which was kinda funny. Just imagine a tall, skinny looking boy wearing a light blue flannel and wearing a monkey backpack leash, and a short boy holding the leash. He looked like if you turned a great dane into a human and made him gay. Speaking of gay, he had little rainbows painted on his cheeks. 

“That hat on your head,” Race gestured to the hat. Albert and Les, who were standing beside Elmer, pretended to be confused. Even Spot was pretending to look confused. 

“Guys, we have a problem,” Kathrine spoke above everyone. Everyone’s heads turned. Kathrine was standing on a bench and looking out into the small crowd. “We’re missing two people.” Jack and Davey looked around. Who could be missing? Then it clicked.  
…   
“Specs, I think we’re lost,” Romeo said like it wasn’t obvious. He had been holding Spec’s hand all day to make sure that the taller boy didn’t get lost. But the one time he let go and Specs got distracted. Which ment he had to find him. And here they were, lost in Disney. 

“Yeah, I think so too,” Specs was looking over the crowd, trying to see if they could find anyone familiar. He was taller than Romeo, for sure, but he wasn’t the tallest human alive. “Do you think it’s 6 pm yet?”

“With our luck,” Romeo sighed, “probably. And neither of us can read maps that well. We’re so screwed. Davey’s gonna kill us.” They passed a couple that kind of looked familiar. Romeo stared at them for a moment before hitting Specs’ chest.

“Dude, what- is that Bill and Darcy?” Specs asked. Romeo nodded. “You think they’ll let us use their phone?” Romeo didn’t answer. The sorter boy grabbed Spec’s wrist and ran over to the couple. 

“Romeo?” Darcy asked. Romeo grinned and nodded. “What are you two doing here?” Romeo sighed.

“Well currently, we’re lost,” Specs sighed. “Do either of you have a phone we can use?” Bill dug around in his pocket for a moment before handing Romeo his phone. Romeo punched in the phone number Sarah had written on his wrist and turned on speaker phone. It dialed for a moment before Kathrine picked up. 

“Hey, Bill, whats up?” she asked. Romeo grinned. 

“Hey, Kath, it’s Romeo,” he said. Romeo heard Kathrine sigh.

“What did he do now?” she asked. Romeo frowned and Specs laughed. Darcy and Bill chuckled.

“No, Kath it’s me, Romeo,” the short boy huffed. Kathrine sighed again. 

“Where the hell are you?!” she shouted. “We’ve been looking for you two!” Romeo shuffled his feet.

“I kinda, maybe, got lost,” Specs admitted. “We’re with Bill and Darcy, near the Star Wars rides.” He could hear Kathrine pass the phone around.

“Hey, Specs, it’s Jack,” the voice said. “Listen, you two are gonna have to find your way over to the tower of terror.” Jack rattled of the directions and the two boys listened to every word. When Jack was done, they hung up the phone and handed it back to Bill. 

“Thanks, we appreciate it,” Specs waved to the couple as they ran off in the right direction. The couple waved back and walked off. After what seemed like forever, they could see the tower of terror. 

“Specs, Romeo!” Crutchie shouted, waving at them. Romeo and Specs had never been so excited to see their rambunctious friends. Everyone whipped their heads around and stared for a second or two. 

“Where were you? We couldn’t find ya,” Tommy Boy punched Specs’ shoulder. 

“Get lost again?” Smalls asked. Tex, JoJo, and Albert grinned, shaking their heads. Romeo rolled his eyes.

“Specs got distracted,” was all Romeo offered in explanation. Davey and Jack looked like they were used to this. 

“A little heads up next time might be great,” Jack murmured. 

“Give you a heads up that we got lost and have no way to contact you?” Romeo asked in a sassy tone. Kathrine bit back a laugh. Sarah, however, didn’t even try to hide it. They knew that Jack was being ridiculous with the head up thing. 

“All right, all right,” Race huffed. “Can we go on the tower of terror before we leave for the day?” he asked. Everyone made various noises of agreement. 

“Didn’t you go on it like, 30 times today?” JoJo asked. Spot shrugged. 

“Maybe we did, maybe we didn’t,” Spot crossed his arms. They definitely did. “Are we gonna go, or?” Spot asked. Everyone got in line. Maybe tomorrow Specs wouldn’t get lost. Maybe he would. Who knows?


End file.
